My Manager
by The Princess Anastasia
Summary: Based on the game, Star Project, comes a story of a manager and her stars. Suzu is in a rut. Her grandpa's in the hospital. She had to borrow money from thugs and can't pay it back. Her company has no stars. But that all changes when a young man named Touya comes along. Though he brings his own problems with him.
1. Starting Off With Introductions

**Episode 1: Starting off with Introductions**

_This story is based of the game, Star Project. Originally a Korean game, it was brought to the English-speaking world in 2011 by Glaxay Games. Check out the game at ._

* * *

"Suzu, are you crying?"

The thug stood in front of the crying girl, looking at her sympathetically. She stood there, wriping the tears from her eyes.

The thug looked as his partner. Both were upset that they made her cry. They may have been thugs, but they weren't heartless.

"What are you doing?"

Suzu turned around. There standing behind her was a boy around her age. He was very intimidating and looked pissed off.

"Making a girl cry!" he shouted.

The thugs started to back up. This boy was drawing a lot of attention towards the group, something these men did not want. The main thug of the two turned to Suzu.

"Be sure to pay or we'll be back," he warned in a hush voice.

Before the boy got any closer, the thugs jumped into their car and peeled off. The boy glared in the direction the car went off in before walking over to Suzu.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl.

She looked up at him, without any tears, and glared at him.

"Of course I'm okay," she said.

"Huh? Weren't you just crying?"

He was confused. And he had every right to be. This girl was just bawling a couple of seconds ago from these thugs threatening her. Now she was as dry as a desert.

"Haven't you heard of acting?" she asked.

She brushed herself off and looked at this boy.

"I had it under control, but thank you anyway," she said.

She bowed a bit before turning around and heading back to her building.

"Hey, wait. I am looking for this management company," he called out. "Can you tell me where I could find Star°A Management is?"

Suzzu turned around and gestured to building she was standing in front of.

"You're looking at it," she said.

The boy's mouth dropped.

"But it looks nothing like in the picture," he said. "There is no way."

"I have been short on money lately so I haven't been able to keep up with matinence," she explained.

"So is that why those thugs were talking to you, money?" asked the boy.

Suzu sighed and nodded. He did try to help her out, no way in lying about it.

"Well then, I'm going to help!" he said.

"Huh?"

"I am going to sign with your management company and help you pay off those thugs," he stated.

He then stopped and looked Suzu over.

"Aren't you a little young to be a manager?" he asked.

"No!" she quickly retorted.

She sighed once more.

"If you want to sign, come in and let's fill out the paper work," she said, holding the door open for him.

The boy followed her inside and sat down in an empty chair. Suzu sat across from him.

"By the way, I never caught your name," stated Suzu.

"Oh yeah, Touya Asagi," the boy introduced himself.

"Well, Touya. I'm going to need you to fill out these papers and come up with your stage name," she continued.

"Stage name? But my name is Touya..." he faded off.

"Yeah, you're name may be Touya, but you need something your fans can call you. Look at Prince, he doesn't go by his real name," explained Suzu.

Touya nodded.

"I don't know..." he mumbled.

"Fine... You are now known as Togi," Suzu stated.

"Togi?"

Suzu signed the last of the papers.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Touya asked himself.

* * *

_Characters were created by wvic (Korean), Galaxy Games(English), and Playpark (Thailand). All names, except for Touya Asagi, were created by me._

**Next Episode...**

**_There are some rules living at the company for both Suzu and Touya._**

_Please make sure to review both my fanfic. Also be sure to check out the game. Great game for otome game lovers along with management game lovers._


	2. Rules and Regulations

**Episode 2: Rules and Regulations**

_Last episode..._

_We met Suzu, a star manager without any stars, and Touya, an aspiring star._

Suzu stretched and got out of bed. Just yesterday she had met Touya. He had originally came to Star°A Management to be a star, but he walked in on Suzu crying with thugs surrounding her. He assumed she was being harrassed by said thugs. He was somewhat correct. Turns out she owed them money.

She got dressed and quickly started to clean up the office. Thankfully Touya hadn't woken up yet, so she could tidy it up a bit. She wanted to make a good impression. Well, a better impression than yesterday's. Suzu was sure that Touya was only pitying her and came to her company because of that.

She grabbed some towels from the hallway cabnet and walked to the bathroom. The last thing she needed to do now was replace the dirty towels. She turned the knob and walked right in.

Instead of an empty bathroom, the shower was going. And in the shower was Touya. He turned around, hereing the door open, and was soon face to face with an embarassed Suzu.

"What the-" he started.

Suzu turned bright red and threw a towel at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she repeated.

She turned around and placed the other towels on the sink. She rushed out of there and slammed the door behind her.

Touya blushed as he wrapped the towel around him.

"God," he muttered.

He quickly got dressed and met Suzu in the office downstairs.

**(҂ ⌣̀ ⌣́ )ᕤ (┬ ━ ┬)**

"We have got to set up some rules!" shouted Touya, walking into the office.

Suzu sat in her chair, still embarrassed to look at Touya.

"I mean, I even locked the door. Did you pick the lock just to see me?" he asked.

"The lock?" Suzu's face lit up like she just remembered something. "Yeah, the lock... It's kind of broken...

I was never bothered to fix it because it was just me living here."

"Broken!" shouted Touya.

"Got to get that fixed. Don't want the opposite to happen. You might use that as an excuse," she muttered the last part.

"What?! I'm not a pervert!" he said. "Besides, you're not my type."

Suzu glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. Anyway, the rules... If we don't set up anything now, my innocence will be at risk," he said.

Suzu paused.

"I should be the one saying that," she added.

"We need to start getting along," he said.

Suzu nodded.

"Also, knock on any door before you enter," he added.

"Definitely get that bathroom door fixed," she added.

"Alrighty then.."

"But if anything happens," added Suzu. "You are out of here."

"Got it!"

Touya nodded.

* * *

_Characters were created by wvic (Korean), Galaxy Games(English), and Playpark (Thailand). All names, except for Touya Asagi, were created by me._

**_Next Episode..._**

**_Going to the clothing store to get Touya a new look. Introducing Kurisu._**


End file.
